Ses jouets
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Comme tous les matin, Duo court pour avoir son train, comme tous les matins, Heero est déjà dans ce train mais ce matin, Duo décide d'arrêter de le regarder pour aller lui parler. Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils vont ... OS PWP pour changer un peu. du sexe sans violence mais un peu plus pervers. Bonne lecture !


Ses jouets...

Bonjour, voici un petit PWP pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à ma prochaine histoire. J'avais juste envie de me défouler, de faire du pervers sexuel sans chercher un scénario qui tient la route.

Malgré le peu d'histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Thème : Sex-toy, sexe en public et aucune réflexion.

Couple : 02X01

Ses jouets

Duo se précipita, le souffle court, les joues rouges. Il plissa un peu les yeux avant de sauter les dernières marches, s'engouffrant dans le wagon de train vide avec un soupir de soulagement.

Les portes se refermèrent dans son dos avant que le train ne se lance, Duo se pencha un peu en avant, respirant lentement pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il se redressa, cherchant quelque chose des yeux.

Il était la, comme tous les matins, regardant par la fenêtre, fixant l'horizon, les yeux dans le vague.

Duo sentit un léger frisson remonter le long de son dos. Il sentit ses joues rougir avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Il avança d'un pas sur, cachant son angoisse.

« Bonjour Yuy-San...

Le garçon tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, inclinant à peine son visage avant de replonger ses yeux dans le vide. Duo baisa piteusement son visage, se cachant sous sa frange. Comme tous les jours, Heero l'ignorait.

Le train s'arrêta. Une grosse foule monta, précipitant le natté vers l'autre garçon.

Leurs deux corps se rencontrèrent brutalement. La foule les pressa l'un contre l'autre. Duo sentit une de ses cuisses se glisser entre celles d'Heero, le plaquant durement contre la porte close sans le vouloir.

Heero rougit, remuant un peu les hanches avant d'une autre poussée ne les plaque l'un contre l'autre.

Duo se sentit rougir, il remua, surplombant l'autre. Il le dominait. Une excitation un peu malsaine le traversa.

Heero rougit encore plus, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant passer un souffle un peu rapide, un peu roque. Duo pencha la tête, intrigué.

« Excuses-moi... Je vais...

Il se redressa, obligeant le plus petit à redresser ses hanches. Il sentit un courant le traverser en sentant l'érection d'Heero contre sa cuisse.

Le métis soupira, le corps frissonnant.

Duo se pencha sur lui, la respiration rapide, perturbé.

« Heero...

Sa voix s'étrangla quand il sentit une main saisir sa verge à demi dure à travers son pantalon, la pressant entre des doigts fins. Heero ne le regardait pas, les joues rouges, le corps tremblant.

Duo sourit, sentant sa verge se durcir.

D'un habile coup de doigts, Heero ouvrit sa braguette, dégageant la verge déjà un peu humide. Duo se mordit les lèvres pour ne rien dire.

Heero caressa sa longueur avec lenteur, pressant au niveau de la base et du gland, laissant sa main glisser lentement, apprenant la forme, la longueur.

Sans le vouloir, le plus petit se lécha les lèvres d'envie. Duo grogna de désir sans retenu. Il le désirait depuis si longtemps. Duo saisit les hanches fine, serrant le corps fin contre lui.

Sans pudeur, Heero le caressa un peu plus vite. Il leva les yeux sur lui, les joues rouges.

Duo sentit son corps frissonner d'envie, il voulait plus. Les passagers autours d'eux ne voyaient rien ou faisait mine de ne rien voir.

Le plus petit se redressa sur la pointe de pieds, se collant au corps musclé contre lui avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, sa main allant plus vite.

Duo trembla, sa verge vibra, complètement dure.

« Heero... Chuchota le natté.

L'autre le regarda avant de lui faire un sourire à la fois timide et effronté.

« Heero...

Le brun accéléra ses mouvements de main, il se recula. De son autre main, il releva un peu sa chemise, dévoilant un ventre plat et musclé. Duo avala difficilement sa salive, le laissant faire.

Heero frotta la verge contre sa hanche, se remuant contre le corps chaud. Il respirait vite, ses joues étaient écarlates, son corps tremblait d'impatience.

Duo n'en pouvait plus. Il se croyait dans un rêve, il avait enfin Heero dans ses bras.

Le métis se tourna soudain, arrêtant de le toucher. Il remonta les hanches, restant sur la pointe de pieds, baissant son pantalon avec urgence.

Duo regarda le pantalon d'uniforme informe descendre, dévoilant deux fesses musclées, fermes.

Il avala difficilement sa salive devant le fil noir sortant de l'anus serré.

« Qu'est-ce...

Il tira un peu, regardant la chair de poule couvrir le corps fin soumis à lui. Quand l'anus commença à s'ouvrir, dévoilant une sphère noire et bleu, un doigt la renfonça dans le corps.

Heero se tourna vers lui, fit non de la tête en désignant le fils de son doigt avant de se retourner de nouveau, reculant les hanches, dévoilant un anus rose. Il remua les hanches, l'invitant à le prendre.

Duo resta interdit, le corps figé. Il en avait envie depuis si longtemps.

Mais dans le train ?

Mais il voulait se fondre dans ce corps depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Mais pas en public...

Mais Heero ne lui laisserait plus jamais une telle opportunité.

Les hanches du métis remuèrent sous son nez, l'invitant de nouveau. Heero posa ses mains sur la vitre, relevant un peu plus son corps. Il tourna son visage vers lui, les joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte, les hanches remuèrent de nouveau.

Duo pose ses mains sur les hanches étroites, le stabilisant, posant son gland sur l'anus fermé.

Il respira lentement.

Heero remua, reculant pour le faire entrer.

Duo ne put plus se tenir, il s'enfonça en lui en une poussée. Les chairs s'ouvrirent pour lui sans difficulté, entrant dans le corps brûlant.

Duo retient un grognement. Il plaqua une main sur la bouche entrouverte de son amant, l'empêchant de crier.

Il frissonna en sentant quelque chose posé sur son gland. Il eut un sursaut quand l'objet se mit à vibrer. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il s'enfonça plus loin, repoussant l'œuf vibrant dans le corps fin.

Heero mordit ses doigts de plaisir. Il tremblait. Duo resta immobile de longues secondes, profitant de son étroitesse. Il frissonna quand les chairs se refermèrent sur sa verge comme un étau, plaquant son gland contre l'œuf qui vibrait de plus en plus vite.

Il grogna avant de saisir durement les hanches, le prenant de plus en plus fort. Heero ne faisait pas un bruit. Sur la pointe de pied, il envoyait ses hanches en arrière, avalant la verge épaisse sans broncher, l'aspirant au plus profond de lui.

Duo mordilla sa lèvre, regardant la nuque fine devant lui, il en voulait plus, il voulait entrer entièrement dans le corps sous lui.

Il modifia son angle de pénétration en se rapprochant un peu, toujours insatisfait. Il plaqua Heero contre la vitre, le soulevant par les hanches d'une poussée bien placé et saisit les cuisses fines dans ses grandes mains, se servant de la force de ses bras pour le tenir élevé et pouvoir plonger complètement en lui.

Il vit le corps soumis à lui s'arquer, le visage rougi d'Heero devenir un peu plus rouge avant que le brun ne se mordre les doigts pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Sa tête tomba en avant, laissant son front se poser sur la vitre, le corps arqué.

Duo se retrouva complètement en lui, il saisit le fil, tirant l'œuf pour qu'il accompagne les mouvements de sa verge en lui.

Heero eut une espèce de convulsion, son corps se contracta sur la verge, l'empêchant presque de bouger.

« Chut...

Duo se colla à lui, suçant son cou, caressant les cuisses du bout de ses doigts avec tendresse. Il le prenait lentement, évitant de se faire remarquer par les autres passagers.

« J'en avais tellement envie... Depuis si longtemps...

Heero haletait, ne répondant toujours pas mais il sourit, les yeux brillants. Duo lâcha les cuisses, Heero rejeta la tête en arrière, le corps arqué, tremblant avant qu'il n'éjacule sur la porte, tremblant, la respiration coupé devant la dernière pénétration si violente.

Duo se retient de crier, il le maintient immobile avant de le prendre de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, se repaissant de ce corps si fin.

« Je vais...

Il caressa distraitement la verge encore mouillé de sperme, allant de plus en plus vite. Il éjacula enfin, emplissant le corps sous lui, il grogna de contentement. Le train ralentit, s'immobilisant.

Duo se retira brusquement, remontant le pantalon sur les fesses de son partenaire. Heero se redressa.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent en courant, laissant juste du sperme comme preuve. Ils disparurent dans la foule, Heero se rhabillant discrètement.

Duo le suivait, encore perdu dans son plaisir, ne sachant pas ce que le métis voulait exactement.

Il lui saisit le poignet, l'empêchant de fuir.

Heero le regarda, les joues un peu rouge avant de lui donner un petit objet puis de partir en courant.

Duo resta interdit avant d'ouvrir la main. Il tenait la télécommande de l'œuf au creux de sa main.

XXX

Duo se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise, fixant celle d'Heero toujours vide. Il avait du mal à faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Il venait de baiser Heero, dans le train et il avait prit son pied comme jamais. Il le voulait encore...

Heero entra, l'ignorant mais ses joues un peu rouges le trahirent une seconde avant qu'il ne s'assoit, le dos bien droit mais Duo savait, il savait que dans con corps dormait un sex-toy dont il avait la télécommande.

Pour l'instant, l'œuf dormait, éteint. Mais Duo pouvait le rendre fou quand il voulait.

Il sourit, sadiquement avant de serrer la télécommande dans ses doigts. Il allait s'en servir. Ho oui, il allait rendre Heero fou.

XXX

« Yuy-San... Exercice 3 au tableau.

Duo cacha un sourire sadique éclairant son visage. Il tenait enfin le moment. Heero se leva, lui jetant un regard brillant avant de passer au tableau, tournant le dos à la classe.

Il commença à écrire la réponse, résolvant l'équation lentement.

Soudain, il se laissa glisser au sol, la respiration rapide, le corps tremblant, les joues rouges. Duo sourit en coin, baissant les fréquences de vibration lentement.

« Ça va ? S'affola leur professeur.

Heero l'empêcha d'avancer d'un geste de la main avant d'affirmer de deux mouvements de tête rapide.

Il se redressa, recommençant à travailler, les cuisses serrées, l'œuf jouant au creux de ses reins.

Sa respiration eut un raté quand les vibrations cessèrent pour reprendre au plus fort immédiatement.

Duo jouait avec les boutons rapidement. Il sentit plusieurs ratés dans sa respiration, se contenant au maximum.

« Yuy-San ?

Le professeur avança vers lui, inquiet. Heero posa la craie, clôturant l'exercice sans laisser personne l'approcher. Il regagna sa place, fixant Duo avec appétit.

Le natté sentit un frisson traverser son corps, son sexe tressauta. Il éteignit la télécommande, se léchant les lèvres avec envie.

Il regarda le corps de son amant lui répondre, se tendant vers lui avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise, coupant le contact visuel.

Duo sourit sadiquement avant de rallumer l'œuf, jouant de nouveau avec les boutons.

Heero sursauta, un frisson longea sa colonne vertébrale. Duo le rendait lentement fou.

Il avait eut raison de le choisir lui.

XXX

Duo ferma les yeux, perdu dans un monde de fantasme. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Heero Yuy était à lui.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, prolongeant ses fantasmes, les caressant, les modifiant.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta.

« Tu baves Duo-kun...

« Merci Qua-chan...

Le blond lui sourit avant de se replonger dans le cour. Duo perdit le fils de nouveau. Il pensait à Heero.

Sa bouche... Ses lèvres... Son corps... Ses hanches... Ses fesses... Son cul...

Il serra les cuisses, cachant son érection avant de regarder la télécommande éteinte. Il fixa le dos du métis, droit et fier.

Personne ne savait les penchants d'Heero.

Heero ne parlait à personne, ne se mêlait à personne...

Heero le solitaire.

Mais, le solitaire que tous et toutes voulaient baiser en secret ou ouvertement.

Et lui, Duo, il l'avait possédé. Il avait souillé son corps fin et maintenant, il avait la clé de sa jouissance dans la main.

Il sourit. Il devait le rendre accro pour le garder pour lui. Il était hors de question que quiconque le touche à part lui.

Heero était à lui.

Il se pencha vers son voisin.

XXX

Heero se sentit rougir de nouveau, l'œuf dormait au creux de ses riens, Duo ne jouait plus avec lui, lui laissant un peu de repos.

Il se laissa couler dans ses pensées. Il avait tellement aimé... Autant que l'un de ses jouets.

Il se languissait tellement de recommencer.

XXX

Duo sourit dans le vide. En face de lui, regardant par la fenêtre, toujours à cette place, Heero fixait le vide. Il était bientôt arrivé à son arrêt, il devait lui demander maintenant.

Demain, Heero aurait peut être changé d'avis.

Demain, il ne voudrait sûrement plus de lui.

Il ne devait pas attendre demain. Le natté prit son courage à deux mains, soufflant lentement.

« Heero ?

Le métis se tourna vers lui, impassible.

« Heero...

Duo se mordit la langue, il ne devait surtout pas hésiter.

« Tu voudrais bien aller te promener avec moi demain ?

Le métis le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus avant acquiescer deux fois, un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de la vitre.

« Bien, demain, on se donne rendez vous devant la piscine à 14 heures ?

Heero approuva de nouveau. Duo se sentit sourire en le regardant. Le métis rougit quelques peu avant de baiser la tête.

Duo se pencha, lui embrassant la joue avant de lui rendre la télécommande de l'œuf. Il se recula, quittant le wagon sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il voulait être demain !

XXX

Heero s'assit sur la fontaine devant la piscine. Il était inquiet. Il attendait Duo, fébrile, tendu.

Si le natté ne venait pas ?

« Hee-chan !

Un éclat de rire joyeux accompagna le cri. Le natté se planta devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres, ravi de le voir.

« J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas...

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes.

« Je me languis que tu me parles Heero...

Duo lui frôla l'épale du bout des doigts.

« On y va ?

Le métis lui sourit avant de se lever, le suivant. Ils remontèrent une rue commerçante, laissant leurs doigts se frôler.

Personne ne faisait attention à eux, les enfermant dans une bulle, Duo faisant la conversation pour deux.

Ils firent les magasins, jouèrent à des jeux d'arcade, comme tout couple normal avant de se poser dans un petit parc, ombragé, les protégeant un peu du soleil de ce début d'été.

Heero lui toucha le bras avant de se lever, le laissant seul quelques instant avant de ramener deux granitas, souriant de bonheur.

« Tu aimes ça ?

Le métis hocha la tête avec un sourire, laissant une lueur de joie traverser ses yeux.

« Je n'y aurai pas pensée vois-tu ?

Duo recommença à monologuer, regardant attentivement son amant. Les joues un peu rouges, la respiration un peu saccadé. Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas que... ?

Il posa son verre avant de plonger sur Heero, lui faisant rapidement les poches mais il ne trouva rien. Il souleva un sourcil, septique.

« Désolé... J'ai cru...

Il se rassit. Le métis le fixa quelques secondes avant de lui faire un petit sourire en coin, un brin pervers.

Duo sentit un violent frisson parcourir son dos.

« Arrêtes ou je te baise ici !

Heero rougit avant de baiser la tête.

« Hee-chan...

Le métis le regarda, une interrogation dans les yeux.

« Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

Le plus petit fronça les sourcils, pas sur de comprendre.

« On est en couple pas vrai ?

La respiration d'Heero s'accéléra. Il rougit, baissant rapidement les yeux, serrant ses doigts sur son jean un peu lâche.

Un hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

« Tu ne baises qu'avec moi...

Nouvel hochement de tête. Une respiration un peu plus rapide. Duo sourit, lui caressant le dos de la main avec tendresse.

« Tu viens chez moi ?

Heero se redressa, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Duo eut un sourire un peu plus réservé.

« Tu me parleras un jour ?

Heero se figea, les yeux dans le vague, un peu triste lui aussi. Il regarda son amant avant de tourner la tête vers le lointain, laissant ses yeux se perdre dans le vide

« C'est pas grave. Tu parleras quand tu seras prêt.

Ils prirent le chemin de l'appartement de natté.

XXX

Duo le regardait. Heero était chez lui, ils allaient enfin pouvoir le faire correctement, il allait enfin pouvoir le dévorer entièrement. Il guida son amant jusqu'à sa grande chambre.

Le métis posa son sac avec précaution avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui sauter au cou, l'embrassant voracement.

Duo eut un sursaut de surprise avant de serrer ses bras autours des hanches fines pour les plaquer l'un contre l'autre. Le natté recula doucement, emmenant habilement l'autre vers le lit avant de le pousser dessus, le surplombant.

« Depuis le temps que je rêve de t'avoir comme ça...

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, fouillant sa bouche avec passion. Heero restait tremblant, sans se défendre, impatient de la suite. Il tira un peu sur la tresse, serrant ses doigts dans les cheveux.

Duo se redressa.

« J'aimerai tellement entendre ta voix...

Il plongea dans le cou, mordant et suçant la peau, la marquant comme sien et uniquement le sien. Heero acceptait, se frottant doucement à lui avec un sourire, les yeux à demi clôt.

Heero haleta, il sentait sa poitrine monter et descendre rapidement. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, un fil de salive les relia quand ils se séparèrent.

Duo se redressa, repoussant son amant afin de l'allonger sous lui. Il lui enleva sa veste fine, son débardeur avant de lui ouvrir son jean rapidement, plongeant sa main dedans.

Il saisit la verge raide avec passion, la serrant dans ses doigts. Heero redressa les hanches, repoussant son jean avec ses doigts tremblant.

« Ne sois pas si impatient...

Duo l'aida quand même, ayant du mal à se contrôler, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Heero retomba sur le matelas, les joues rouges, la respiration rapide.

Duo lui caressa les cuisses, remontant lentement vers les fesses fermes.

Il sursauta quand ses doigts rencontrèrent un objet dur, vibrant, contre l'anus ferme de son amant.

Il se recula, les sourcils froncés avant d'écarter largement les cuisses musclées, regardant le boxer déformé par l'excitation de l'autre.

« J'y crois pas...

Il arracha le tissu avec hargne, dévoilant l'intégralité du corps fin. Dans son corps dormait un Sex-toy vibrant doucement. Heero rougit à peine avant de sourire.

« Merde...

Le natté se recula.

« Tu es nymphomane à ce point ?

Heero rougit, détournant les yeux, il essaya de refermer les cuisses mais l'autre l'en empêcha.

« Tu aimes avoir des truc dans le cul autant que ça ?

Duo sourit, un brin sadique, excité comme jamais. Il attrapa la base du jouet, montant les vibrations au maximum. Heero se cambra, laissant échapper un léger bruit de gorge.

Duo frissonna en l'entendant enfin. Il regarda le corps tremblant sous lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te baise avec ça ou avec ma bite ?

Heero trembla, ouvrant les cuisses en grand, l'invitant.

« Les deux peut être...

Duo se redressa, réfléchissant tout ne jouant distraitement avec le variateur de vibration. Heero haletait, le corps tremblant. Il ouvrit de nouveau les bras, invitant le natté de façon désespéré.

Duo sourit avant se jeter de nouveau sur lui, l'embrassant profondément. Il se redressa, le dominant de nouveau. Il caressa la bouche fine avec ses doigts, avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

Heero comprit le message, sans hésiter, il repoussa son amant pour se mettre aussi dessus de lui, le corps tendu et excité.

Il embrassa les lèvres, la gorge, laissant sa langue glisser sa langue humide le long de la poitrine, il s'arrêta sur un téton, le suçant avec lenteur, le mouillant, jouant avec de rapide coup de langue et de lentes sussions.

Duo saisit ses cheveux avec brusquerie, sentant son sexe se tendre encore plus, il ravala un gémissement.

Heero continua de descendre, dessinant les abdominaux dur de la pointe de sa langue avec passion, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que le natté noue ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de son amant, le poussant doucement vers sa verge.

Le métis ne lutta pas. Sans hésiter, il ouvrit la bouche, laissant la verge glisser au fond de sa gorge. Il referma les lèvres, reculant lentement pour la laisser sortir.

Duo grogna, appuyant sur le crâne de son amant, le forçant à le reprendre en bouche. Sans chercher, se laissant guider, Heero commença à aller et venir sur la verge, l'aspirant fortement, malaxant la colonne de chair.

Duo sentait sa respiration accélérer, son cœur s'emballer. Regarder Heero le sucer le rendait fou de désir pour lui. Il savait si bien y faire.

Le métis le regarda, remuant les hanches lentement, s'excitait seul sur son gode. Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Arrêtes !

Le brun le regarda, ne comprenant pas.

« Je veux être le seul à te faire jouir...

Il se redressa, dur, sur de lui. Il tira une cheville fine vers lui, les mettant en tête à queue. Il le surplombait.

« Que moi... Tu entends ?

Il claqua une fesse avec douceur avant de saisir le socle du sex-toy.

« Suces !

Un ordre, ferme, dur, froid. Heero frissonna de désir avant de le reprendre en bouche, affamé, suçant voracement, profondément.

« Tu aimes te faire utiliser pas vrai ?

Il regarda un frisson remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'autre. Le natté sourit, pervers, excité, affamé du corps soumis.

Il arrêta les vibrations. Heero ralentit un peu ses mouvements de vas et viens.

« Suces !

Il frappa une fesse, avec douceur. Le métis reprit ses mouvements, avalant encore plus profondément la verge, sentant les poils pubiens lui chatouiller les narines.

Calmant ses ardeurs, Duo souffla lentement. Il voulait jouir en lui, au creux de ses reins, pas dans sa bouche. Sans prévenir, il retira complètement le jouet, surprit par sa grosseur quasi identique à la sienne avant de le replonger d'un geste sur jusqu'au fond du corps.

« Humm...

Un murmure de plaisir. Il sursauta, sentant sa verge se tendre en entendant sa voix. Il faillit se jouir dessus. Il retira de nouveau le jouet. Avec un sourire, il appuya sur la tête d'Heero, s'enfonçant jusqu'au fond, profitant de la gorge profonde que son amant lui faisait tout en lui enfonçant de nouveau le gode brusquement jusque dans le creux des reins.

« Tu aimes ça pas vrai ?

Deux yeux brillant de luxure lui répondirent. Heero sourit, laissant la verge ressortir lentement, profitant du frisson qu'il déclencha sur son amant.

« J'ai envie de te prendre...

Duo avala difficilement sa salive devant le regard brillant de son amant. Heero lui sourit en réponse, tremblant d'envie lui aussi. Il s'allongea doucement, cartant largement les cuisses.

Duo s'installa entre elles, la respiration rapide. Il regarda le corps toujours prit par le gode.

« Ce jouet... Je le déteste...

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Je l'envie... Lui, il peut rester dans ton corps...

Duo l'arracha du corps, souriant devant la grimace de douleur de son amant.

« Maintenant, tu seras accro à ma bite...

Il écarta les cuisses largement.

« Ce trou sera uniquement à moi...

Il caressa l'anus rosé qui lui répondit d'un mouvement d'appel.

« Je vais...

Il posa son gland sur l'anus déjà ouvert.

« Te faire voir...

Il s'enfonça d'une poussée, l'ouvrant complètement, s'enfonçant dans la chaleur humide. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, ravi de se sentir au chaud dans le corps de son amant.

« Les étoiles !

Heero ouvrit la bouche, avalant une grande goulée d'air, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, ses doigts s'agrippèrent au bras de son amant avec force.

« Ha !

Il ferma les yeux, les muscles traversés de spasmes. Duo le fixa, un sourire pendu aux lèvres. La voix d'Heero...

Il se pencha sur lui.

« Fais-moi encore entendre ta voix...

Heero le regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser voracement, le corps tremblant d'envie. Il remua les hanches pour le faire bouger.

Duo lui saisit les côtés, l'immobilisant sous lui.

« Non... Fais-moi entendre ta voix...

Heero le regarda de nouveau, Duo put y lire de la tristesse. Il l'embrassa tendrement, déçu de lui même.

« Je suis désolé... Je t'aime...

Il donna le premier coup de hanche, profond, puissant. Heero arqua son corps, encaissant le mouvement avec envie et facilité. Il sourit, embrassant profondément son amant.

Duo se redressa, il saisit les cuisses, les remontant sur le ventre plat du métis, le rendant plus étroit. Duo le regarda dans les yeux.

Ils se sourirent tendrement. Duo sortit de nouveau du corps frêle sous lui pour replonger durement.

« Je vais te faire jouir !

Il se mit à le pilonner brusquement plongeant en lui avec fureur. L'heure n'était plus à la tendresse mais à la jouissance pure.

Duo lui tenait les cuisses, les doigts encrés dans le creux des genoux. Il allait et venait rapidement.

« Tu es si étroit...

Duo haletait, il perdait pied. Le corps sous lui était si réceptif, si sensuel, il l'enserrait tellement fort.

« Relâches-toi...

Il caressa les mèches folles de son amant avant de se pencher sur lui l'embrassant voracement. Heero le serra contre son cœur. Duo accéléra ses mouvements, saccageant le corps fin qu'il prenait.

Heero le gardait serrer dans ses bras, haletant dans son oreilles. Avec un sourire conquis, Duo saisit la verge ferme, la caressant en rythme.

Heero ouvrit la bouche, avalant une grande goulée d'air, les yeux vitreux, la poitrine en folie avant de jouir violemment, éclaboussant leurs deux torses. Il saisit le cou de Duo, tirant le natté vers lui pour l'embrasser, contractant ses muscles internes pour lui donner plus de plaisir encore.

Duo ferma les yeux, frottant son nez dans le cou fin.

Une petite voix tinta à ses oreilles. Duo sursauta, donnant plusieurs coups de rein désordonnés avant de jouir, l'emplissant complètement en de longs jets de spermes.

Il s'effondra sur lui, tremblant, le corps secoué par son précédant orgasme. Heero respirait durement, le corps vibrant de plaisir.

Duo se retira lentement. Il caressa la joue rougie avec admiration.

« Moi aussi Heero... Pour toujours et à jamais...

XXX

Duo se précipita, le souffle court, les joues rouges. Il plissa un peu les yeux avant de sauter les dernières marches, s'engouffrant dans le wagon de train vide avec un soupir de soulagement.

Les portes se refermèrent dans son dos avant que le train ne se lance, il se pencha un peu en avant, respirant lentement pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il se redressa, cherchant quelque chose des yeux.

Il était la, comme tous les matins, regardant par la fenêtre, fixant l'horizon, les yeux dans le vague.

Duo sentit un léger frisson remonter le long de son dos. Il sentit ses joues rougir avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Son Heero était là, l'attendant, les joues aussi un peu rouges.

Duo s'avança d'un pas sur, le prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser voracement.

« Ces quelques heures sans toi n'ont semblé si longues...

Heero lui sourit, caressant sa joue avec douceur. Le natté l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement. Il laissa ses doigts descendre le long du dos fin, caressa le creux des reins avec légèreté avant de plonger dans le pantalon avec curiosité.

« Tu portes quoi aujourd'hui ?

Il caressa le socle d'un vibro avec tendresse. Il savait qu'Heero en avait besoin pour être bien alors il supportait. Mais le métis ne portait jamais de gode plus gros que la verge de son amant afin de ne pas s'élargir.

« Je vais te défoncer si fort quand on sera tranquille que tu verras les étoiles...

Heero lui fit une œillade tendre et perverse à la fois avant de se lécher les lèvres. Duo sentit la verge de son amant se redresser contre lui.

« Ho oui... Je vais te saccager le cul...

Heero lui répondit d'un léger mouvement de hanches. Les portes du train s'ouvrirent et ils se retrouvèrent collés à la porte par une foule en délire.

Duo se pencha vers son oreille.

« J'ai les clés de réserve d'art... Je vais pas attendre ce soir...

Heero lui sourit de nouveau, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser voracement, commençant déjà à se frotter contre lui avec envie. Duo laissa ses doigts glisser, saisissant le gode pour faire de petits mouvement de pénétration sec.

« Pour toujours et à jamais répondit Heero dans un murmure.

Ils se sourirent avec tendresse, échangeant un dernier baisé.

XXX

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'ai déjà une fic à chapitre en court et un autre PWP en trio.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

De gros bisous !

Daki


End file.
